


Ashen Kiss

by Jazzmcjazz



Series: Demon!CowChop [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cowgirl, Demon AU, Doggy Style, Lots of Cum, M/M, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, demon!aleks, fwb to couple, incubus!aleks, james is lonely, most likely multiple chapters of basically pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: James spends so much time in his apartment for work, he begins to grow lonely. After doing some research, he comes up with a solution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully going to make this multiple chapters in order to expand with kinks and whatnot! I know this isn't fully anatomically correct as far as the orgasms go, chalking it up to Aleks' powers as a demon.

Rain poured itself against the small studio windows of the LA apartment. It was unusual for Los Angeles to receive any rain, but James loved watching it come down in sheets. He sighed, absent-minded clicking away at his latest video for his channel. His eyes started growing tired from constantly looking at his monitor, rubbing them on occasion. Once the video was done, he exported the file and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of the rain. Days when he had to edit batches and batches of videos were some of the worst. While he loved editing, it grew increasingly lonely, and James wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed next to something, someone warm. But, being in his apartment so much recording prevented him from going basically anywhere. Sure, James would go out for groceries or visit friends every weekend or so, but he rarely went on dates or to clubs, finding his time to be much more beneficial otherwise. He uploaded the video, and old recording of Castlevania, titling it "CRAZY SUCCUBUS?!". He paused and watched the influx of views come in and smiled. Looking back at the title, James furrowed his brow and paused. 

 

It was insane to think that something like a Succubus existed. Demons with the main purpose of feeding off of sexual energy. James believed in the abnormal and supernatural for sure, but it was so strange thinking about it. James opened up a google tab and quickly looked up if summoning rituals existed and found a few results. He scrolled to a blog that had a pretty simple html background, looking at a lot of positive ratings and comments on the recipe-esque ritual. Batshit, he thought to himself. He was going batshit. The recipe called for some wood ash and oil to be mixed together and burned in a circle to start the summon. Inside of the circle, placing anything that the summoner enjoys to smell will help narrow down which demon they summon. Finishing the burning off with a prayer should complete the summon. Vague instructions, but judging by the reviews it seemed to be effective. James sat in his gaming chair, frozen for a moment. A part in the back of his mind thought this was just garbage, and he would just have the smell of burnt cooking oil in his kitchen soon enough. But the loneliness that sat in the bottom of his chest soon overtook him and he found his way toward the kitchen. 

 

James flicked on his coffee maker and started making a pot of dark roast coffee. Lighting a stick of incense, he let the musky smell of myrrh fill his apartment, waiting for the stick to burn to ash. Taking the ash tray to his sink, James mixed some of the ashed with a flammable cooking oil, creating a dark, viscous paste. Looking around, James decided that the tile floor of the kitchen would be a good spot and laid out a small circle of the ash paste. He filled a chipped mug with the coffee and set it in the center. James pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket and took one unlit, laying it next to the mug of black coffee. He took a lighter out of his pocket and swallowed, before lighting the ring of ash on fire. It burned a bright orange, flames licking up into the cool air. James swallowed and slowly began reciting the prayer he had seen online, closing his eyes. As each word flew out of his mouth, he felt the heat of the fire growing hotter and hotter against his face. When the prayer finished, a bolt of white light filled the room and James took a step backwards, flinching. 

 

"Coffee and cigarettes? That's a bit cliche, don't you think?" A voice called out. James opened his eyes and was met with a man sitting on his kitchen counter. He had on a black shirt and black sweatpants, ink dressing up and down his arms and across his neck. His hair was a platinum blond, a set of dark spiral ram-style horns sticking out of the top of his head. His eyes appeared brown, but had the faintest glimmer of red in them. 

 

"If it's so cliche then why the fuck did you show up?" James asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. The man on the counter laughed and stood up. James thought he had summoned a succubus; a female demon. Apparently he read the prayer for an incubus. 

 

"I never said I wasn't a fan of cliches..." The demon took a sip of the coffee and hopped off the counter, crossing the gap between him and James. "Aleksandr, but it may be easier to moan out Aleks, so your pick for what you want to call me." Aleks winked, making the gap between them microscopic. James swallowed harshly. He was into men, but had never been with one. 

 

"J-James." He managed to spit out. Aleks chuckled and pressed a kiss to James' lips, pinning him against one of the walls. James felt himself sink into the kiss, tasting coffee and something much warmer. Aleks broke the kiss and smiled. 

 

"So here's the deal. I am here for your satisfaction, your fantasies." He purred into James' ear. "I can make you feel things you haven't felt before, try things you've never tried..." James sunk down against the wall before looking to his room. 

 

"Let's uh, let's go in there first..." James panted out. Aleks grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, whisking him onto the large mattress. He straddled James and the two began to kiss feverishly. James felt that lonely part in the back of his mind fade away and began pawing at Aleks' warm skin. Aleks brushed his fingers lightly over the exposed skin of James' arms, sending bolts of pleasure down his spine. "Y-your touch..." James managed to gasp out between kisses. 

 

"You're like a high school boy getting his first blow job." Aleks snickered, sneaking down James' chest before reaching his jeans. "This may be a bit new to you, having a demon pleasure you." Aleks warned, tugging the jeans down James' hips with ease. James felt his hardening cock press against his briefs, connecting with the cool air. He sighed, pressing himself more into the mattress, feeling something unravel within him. Aleks crouched in between James' legs and kissed up his bare thighs, reaching the soft fabric of his briefs. He tugged them down, freeing James' shaft, smiling wide. James felt himself growing painfully hard, desperately wanting to stroke himself for release. Aleks wrapped his soft palm around his shaft and began stroking, continuing to kiss and nip at James' thighs. 

 

"A-ahhhnn..." James moaned out, biting his lip. He felt waves of pleasure push through his body like bolts of lightning. His first instinct was to buck his hips upwards, but was held down by Aleks' firm hands. 

 

"Don't move, just sit back and relax..." Aleks continued working on James, speeding up to a solid rhythm. He paused and licked up the base of James' shaft, popping the head into his warm, tight mouth. James moaned out loudly, feeling Aleks' mouth sink onto his cock passionately. Aleks started to work up a rhythm, bobbing up and down on James' thick cock eagerly, moaning as he worked. James felt a pressure building in his stomach, desperately feeling his climax approaching. His fingers snaked through Aleks' soft hair before wrapping around his horns. Aleks moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering shut once James touched his horns, speeding up. 

 

"Mhhmm..." James moaned out and grabbed Aleks' horns firmly, using them as leverage before matching thrusts into his mouth. As James' grip tightened, Aleks felt himself fully let go, becoming a toy for James to use. "Aleks I-i'm gonna..." James managed to moan out. Aleks reached towards James' balls, cupping them and squeezing lightly, encouraging him to fall over the edge. James held Aleks deep on his cock when he climaxed, shooting thick, heavy strings of cum down his throat, practically shouting as waves of release washed over him. His grip loosened on Aleks' horns as he collapsed into the mattress, panting. Aleks swallowed James' cum eagerly, wiping his mouth and fixing his hair. 

 

"Feeling good?" Aleks asked, rubbing circles on James' thigh. James smiled and closed his eyes, feeling waves of bliss wash over his skin. 

 

"I haven't cum like that in a long time." He admitted, threading part of his sheets through his fingers absent-mindedly. 

 

"I mean, it doesn't have to stop here, yknow..." Aleks started, smirking. "I feed off sexual release and have some powers that can get you going again, if you want?" James raised an eyebrow, fascinated by the proposition. 

 

"Like, there's no cooldown time?" He asked, peering down at his tired cock. Aleks placed a palm on James' hips, a faint red glow passing from his hand into James. James shut his eyes as waves of pleasure shot down to his crotch again, and he found himself growing harder than he had ever been. 

 

"I am yours for as long as you want me around, James." Aleks said, lightly stroking James. 

 

"Well, is there anything you want to do?" James asked curiously. Aleks paused, ears perking up. 

 

"Anything you want I am content with. Like I said, I am yours." Aleks smiled and James felt himself grow painfully hard from the spell. 

 

"Well, yeah I know, but demons have to have their own kinks, right? Is there anything you want right now? I mean, you haven't gotten off yet so..." James blushed as the words escaped his mouth. Aleks blushed too and smiled. 

 

"You haven't been with a guy before, right?" Aleks started, crawling over James' lean body until their faces were inches apart. James nodded and swallowed. "Let me use you and make you feel good?..." Aleks asked, drawing circles on James' chest. James felt Aleks' body press against his hard cock, pinning it to his leg and moaned out. 

 

"Of course..." James felt something inside of him click, wanting nothing more than to be taken and used. Aleks spun his finger around, motioning for James to flip onto his stomach. James obliged, now resting on his elbows and knees. Aleks sighed, letting his hands roam across James' taunt back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles underneath him. A hand cupped James' ass firmly, and a warmth spread out into James' muscles, relaxing him. "W-what's that?"

 

"Just a spell to get you prepared. In the human world, this normally hurts the first time, but I take pride in my preparation..." Aleks smiled, watching James' muscles grow less tense. Pulling James' hips up in the air to meet with his crotch, Aleks stroked his long, thick cock before positioning it against James' hole. He slowly started pushing inwards, gripping James' hips to hold him in place. James' eyes went wide, feeling himself getting fuller and fuller. He expected pain, a ripping sensation he had always heard about, but it was nothing but pleasure. Aleks must've really been working some magic. Once Aleks was fully sheathed inside James, their hips connecting, he paused and scratched at James' back. James groaned, his cock needy underneath him. 

 

"M-move, you fucker..." James moaned out, gripping the sheets. Aleks started thrusting, sparing no time to be gentle. James felt his body being driven into the mattress, gasping with every thrust. 

 

"What a little slut you are..." Aleks started, picking up the pace and driving deeper and deeper into James. "Summoning me just to get fucked over and over...You want my cum, don't you..." James moaned in time with each thrust, reaching underneath him to stroke his cock. 

 

"Th-this feels so g-good aa-ahhh fuck..." James cried out, fingers curling around his cock. Aleks pulled his hands away, pinning him down to the mattress as he sped up, pounding heavily into his ass. 

 

"No touching. I'm gonna make you cum without that..." James pressed harder and harder into the mattress, gasping and crying out. Aleks pressed his hands hard against James' side, sending waves of pleasure to James' cock. 

 

"Aleks!!! Aleks, fuck, I'm gonna-!" James shouted, practically screaming as he came hard into the mattress. He felt wave after wave wash over his body, being amplified as Aleks rammed against his prostate. But Aleks didn't slow down. 

 

"I don't think my little slut is done yet..." Aleks moaned into James' ear. He pulled out for a moment, pulling James onto his back before lifting his legs onto either shoulder and driving himself back in. James gasped loudly, looking down at his cock, surprised that it was still hard and needy. 

 

"H-how are y-you doing this ahhhnnn..." James ran his fingers through his dark long locks, moaning with each thrust. Aleks picked up a fast rhythm again, locking his lips with James and nipping his lower lip. 

 

"I have my ways, I am an incubus after all..." Aleks' eyes were full of lust, savoring the man underneath him. He drove into him, watching James fall over the edge one more time, covering his stomach in thick ropes of cum. James panted heavily as Aleks hovered over him, cock buried deep inside. "I have one more thing I want to try, but we can stop here if you desire..." Aleks groaned, smiling. James felt like he was going insane, almost as if her were becoming addicted to the pleasure Aleks was giving him. 

 

"O-one more..." James begged, pulling Aleks into a deep kiss. Aleks groaned and snapped his fingers, sending another wash of pleasure to James' cock. Aleks pulled out and laid down on the bed, cock hard and glistening in the air. 

 

"Ride me, you little slut..." Aleks demanded, stroking his cock. James swallowed heavily, moving to straddle Aleks' hips. He lined himself up carefully before sinking down onto Aleks' cock, seating himself fully. "You take cock like such a pro, baby..." Aleks ran his fingers through James' hair, watching him move up and down on his cock. James groaned with every rise and fall, his cock bouncing lazily, precum seeping out. Aleks' cock kept brushing against James' prostate, filling James to the absolute brim. 

 

"Pl-please cum inside of me, Aleksandr..." James begged, riding faster and faster. Aleks wrapped his arms around James' waist, driving up into James in time. Aleks watched James' face fill with pleasure as he fell over the edge again, coating Aleks' chest in cum. 

 

"Ahhh y-you little slut..." Aleks moaned out before bucking into James with one final thrust, spilling what felt like an endless amount of cum into him. James moaned as Aleks filled him, the overstimulation wracking his body. The two sat in silence for a minute, panting into eachother's ears. Aleks gingerly pulled out of James, laying him down on the mattress. 

 

"Fuck, there's cum everywhere..." James looked around, feeling the sticky substance on practically every surface he touched. Aleks smiled and snapped his fingers, turning the substance into air. "You really can do everything, can't you?"

 

"I try..." Aleks kissed James' forehead gently. "Are you all set for the evening?"

 

"Do...do you mind staying for a little while?" James asked, pulling a large comforter over his naked frame, slowly realizing what he had done. Aleks raised a brow. 

 

"People rarely ask me to stay. I'm normally just used as basically a fleshy dildo and then sent home." Aleks laughed. When he noticed James was serious, he sighed and crawled underneath the blankets with him. 

 

"Yeah, I know I'm being a bit pathetic..." James started, curling up with Aleks. 

 

"It's not pathetic. People get lonely, it is within human nature James..." Aleks kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "Get some rest..."


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up to cool sheets over his naked frame, smoothing themselves over his skin. He was curled up around his pillows, slowly opening his eyes and squinting at the light coming through his curtains. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone, slowly stretching and spreading himself across the bed. At first he felt lonely, noticing that Aleks was nowhere to be seen. Granted, James knew that Aleks' entire being was simply to pleasure people and to feed off that pleasure, so it wasn't anything intentional, like a one night stand or something. He looked to his nightstand for his glasses, squinting and fumbling around until his fingers brushed across something small and cold. He put his glasses on before picking up the object. It was a small silver ring, pretty thin and plain on the outside. The inner face of the ring had an ornate design; ancient letters spelling out something he could never translate. James looked to the nightstand again and found a slip of paper scrawled on in black pen. 

_James,_

_You're more fun than most humans. I don't normally do this, but here's my ring. You can summon me with it whenever you want, if you ever want to meet again._

_Aleksandr_

James twirled the rings in between each finger, thinking as it gleamed in the morning sunlight. He felt lonely, that was for sure, but he wasn't set on relying on a sex demon. James slid the ring on a finger so he wouldn't lose it before shuffling out of bed. Dragging a pair of sweatpants over his frame, he shuffled into the kitchen to make some breakfast. His entire kitchen smelled like coffee, his coffee pot kicking on with its alarm. James leaned against the counter, grabbing his phone and shuffling through comments on youtube and spare tweets, watching another video upload from his queue. The day slid by slowly as James continued to record and edit. He found himself drifting pretty often while editing, thinking about how warm Aleks' hands were against his skin. James paused a recording of some game of PUBG and let his character die, sitting back in his chair and looking at the ring. His mind flashed him back to how Aleks' mouth felt around him and he felt himself growing hot, cock starting to press against the inside of his sweats. James quickly returned to the webpage he was on yesterday, looking to see if there were any summoning spells for demon rings. Again, it didn't give many details, aside from saying a certain spell when the ring is being worn. James sighed and closed his eyes, debating back and forth whether or not he wanted to summon Aleks again. He promised to himself that it wouldn't become a habit. Definitely wouldn't become a habit. James whispered the spell against the ring and felt a warm heat spread across his hands and up his arms. There was a crisp snap that echoed through the air and suddenly everything smelled like coffee and cigarettes. 

"Well, hello there." James heard from behind him. He closed his eyes and felt fingers comb through his hair from behind, lightly tugging. 

"Sorry to er, disturb you." James admitted, leaning back into his work chair. Aleks chuckled into the back of his throat and came around to James' front, lifting his chin with his fingers. 

"You're never going to be a disturbance to me. I'm here to make you feel good, James." Aleks sat on James' desk and pulled James close to him, pulling their faces close together. "Do me a favor and let go of your inhibitions, James. Tell me exactly what you want."

"Take your clothes off for me, baby..." James groaned out, pulling Aleks into deep kiss. Aleks moaned and tugged his tank top off, his joggers following suit. James looked down at Aleks' cock, hard and dripping precum down its shaft. "You're already horny?" James asked, surprised, a bit proud of himself. 

"You're that daft, yeah? I'm a sex demon, James. I'm  _always_ horny." Aleks purred into James' ear. James smiled and wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking him lightly. 

"And you called  _me_ a slut yesterday?" James kissed and nipped at Aleks' thighs, sucking lightly and creating a line of bruises across his hips. His lips hovered over Aleks' shaft and James swallowed. He had never done this before, but he wanted nothing more than to suck Aleks dry. Aleks weaved his fingers through James' hair and guided him toward his crotch. 

"Well, you look like a cock slut from this angle." Aleks chuckled, pressing his cock against James' lips. James opened his mouth eagerly and slowly sunk onto Aleks' cock. He assumed it would taste salty, and braced himself, but was left confused when all he tasted was a sweet, toffee flavor. This was definitely not normal or natural, but James chalked it up to Aleks being a demon. James began to bob his head back and forth, closing his eyes and moaning as he took more and more of Aleks into his mouth. "What a good boy..." Aleks groaned, mildly surprised that James was this good on his first try. James moved one of his palms to rest at Aleks' base, moving in time with his mouth, moaning far too loudly compared to what he was used to. Aleks gripped James' hair tighter, coaching James' mouth on his cock, slowly starting to fuck his soft lips. James relaxed and moaned, looking up at Aleks. "You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth, don't you?" Aleks asked, groaning. James nodded eagerly and Aleks laughed, moving quicker, holding James' head still against the base of his crotch while he thrusted in and out. The sound of Aleks sliding into James' throat was visceral, Aleks' balls slapping against James' chin. Aleks felt himself growing close and looked down at James. He was such a fascinating human. "Do you want my cum, baby?" Aleks asked, driving his cock into James' mouth. James moaned loudly and locked eyes with Aleks, eyelashes fluttering. Aleks started shaking, feeling his hot load at the base of his shaft. He gripped James' head tight, shouting as he came, holding James deep on his cock, shooting thick ropes of cum down his throat. He came for what felt like an eternity, filling James' mouth. Aleks felt the last few waves of cum leave his cock and relaxed against the desk, letting go of James' head. James sat back in his chair, coughing at the taste. 

"Holy fuck, demons have a lot of cum." James coughed, laughing in between chokes. Aleks fought back a blush, which was incredibly unusual for him. 

"What can I say, I rarely get to face fuck someone, let alone an incredibly attractive human." Aleks admitted. Attractive. Aleks thought he was attractive. 

"Are you able to keep going?" James asked, half bashfully, half demandingly. Aleks nodded, becoming hard again within seconds. James pulled Aleks off of the desk and into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth and taking a moment to relax, running his fingers through the blond hair. James started kicking off his sweatpants, hard cock springing out into the cool air. James' hands were firm against Aleks' chest and Aleks raised an eyebrow. From the thousands of years he had been doing this, Aleks grew to become pretty good at reading people and what they wanted. Though James was very lonely and cautious, Aleks could tell he was holding back being aggressive, almost animalistic. 

"James, I really am yours while I'm here." Aleks started, breaking their kiss. 

"I know, I know." James laughed, kissing Aleks' neck. 

"That means you can be rough with me if you want. And I know you want that right now." Aleks purred. "I can take it, I promise." James started littering Aleks' neck and chest with bruises, marking him. 

"Tell me if I'm being too much." James said, a slight concerned look on his face. Aleks nodded. James pulled at Aleks' chest and flipped him onto his stomach, pushing his chest against the desk, bending him over the edge. James stroked his cock eagerly, running his hand down Aleks' back and grabbing his firm ass. James rubbed the tip of his shaft against Aleks' entrance cautiously, testing to make sure Aleks would be alright. Slowly pushing in, he felt Aleks relax around him, pressing up against his hips. James grabbed either side of Aleks' hips before fully sheathing himself, gasping at how tight Aleks was. 

"You're fucking huge..." Aleks groaned, shaking underneath James. James groaned and started thrusting slowly, moving in and out gingerly. He slowly picked up the pace, creating a good rhythm matched with their panting. James looked at Aleks' horns curiously, wanting to test a theory about them being sensitive that he thought of the night before. Wrapping his hands around the base of the horns, James pulled Aleks' head back. "Ahhhhh f-fuck!" Aleks cried out, squeezing his eyes shut in pure bliss. "Fuck fuck fuck yes ahhhhhhh!!!"

"Someone's sensitive, huh?" James smirked, driving harder and harder into Aleks, hitting a sweet spot inside him.

"P-Please cum inside of me J-James!" Aleks cried out, hands splayed across the desk. James sped up, feeling himself grow close. James started stroking Aleks' horns rhythmically, groaning into his ear. 

"L-let's cum together..." James moaned. Aleks felt himself tighten, falling over the edge, ropes of cum landing on his stomach. His inner walls rippled around James and forced him to cum. James cried out and gripped his hips, burying himself deep within Aleks and filling him with cum. The two stood in silence, panting against one another. Aleks was the first one to talk, chuckling to himself. 

"You're one of the most interesting humans i've ever met, James." Aleks whispered into the desk, smiling. He moved to snap his fingers, cleaning away their mess when James reached out and stopped him. Aleks turned his head, puzzled. 

"I uh, I know we're done with uh...this..." James gestured to himself, pulling gingerly out of Aleks' ass. "But uh, do you mind if I clean you up the human, non-magical way?" James asked, looking down shyly. Aleks flipped himself over curiously, eyeing James up and down before nodding. James carefully picked up Aleks, wrapping his arms around his neck before bringing him into the bathroom across the hall. He flipped on the shower, waiting for the water to turn warm. Aleks kept his eyes on James, speechless and curious all at once. Once the water was warm enough, James set Aleks down inside of the shower and climbed in after him. Aleks was hit with a wall of sensations and froze. It wasn't exactly often that demons had a run in with water. James reached above Aleks' head and grabbed a bottle of soap. Squirting some into a washcloth, he began to rub in gentle circles across Aleks' skin. Aleks backed up gently against the shower wall, staying silent as James worked. James hummed innocently, moving from his arms to his chest, cleaning the semen off his stomach before moving to his legs. He paid special attention to Aleks' crotch, being particularly gentle when cleaning him off. James looked at Aleks and twirled a finger in the air, motioning for him to turn around. Aleks felt so exposed and out of place but obliged, turning around and putting his hands on the shower wall. James ran the wash cloth across Aleks' back, kissing in between his shoulder blades. He took a moment to notice faint scars that stretched across Aleks' back, running the cloth over them with special attention. James ran the wash cloth over Aleks' ass, cleaning what he could before tossing the cloth aside. Aleks heard another bottle flip open and without warning, felt a cold gel land on his head, followed by a set of warm fingers. James took time to lather Aleks' hair, massaging his head gently.

"This is uh, this is probably gonna feel a little weird, but I think you're going to enjoy it." James started spreading some of the soap to Aleks' horns, stroking them up and down innocently. Aleks gasped sharply, his arms shaking against the wall. He looked down and saw his cock hard and slick under the shower water.

"Th-that feels s-so good!" Aleks cried out. James rubbed his back gently and continued cleaning his horns methodically, rubbing from base to tip with the musky body wash. James hummed innocently, now cleaning both horns at the same time, paying special attention to where the horns met his head. "Ah-ahh!!!" Aleks shuddered and felt a pressure wash over him suddenly and without warning. "J-James!! James I-I'm gonna-!" Aleks kept his hands on the wall and watched as his cock practically exploded onto the shower wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, hips bucking involuntarily at the sensation. James reached around and helped Aleks ride out the rest of his orgasm, stroking him firmly. Aleks collapsed against the wall, heaving heavily.

"Get back over here, I have to rinse you off." James reached out and wrapped a hand around Aleks' chest. Aleks, still starstruck, collapsed against James' chest, keeping his eyes shut. James looked at him curiously before pulling him under the water stream, rinsing them both off. Aleks' eyes slowly started to open as James worked the soap out of his hair.

"T-that..." Aleks murmured as James shut the water off. James grabbed a couple towels from the sink and wrapped one around his waist before patting Aleks' skin dry. Once the two were dry, James leaned against the bathroom sink, smiling.

"I didn't realize your horns were that sensitive, I just wanted to wash you off." James admitted. Aleks kissed James' jawline and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"No one ever touches my horns. Like, ever. I didn't realize I could cum like that." Aleks smiled. The two stood in silence for a moment, kissing every few seconds and laughing.

"So, do you have to go home now?" James asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"No, not really." Aleks ran his fingers through James' hair. "Only if you want me to. Normally we just stay until we're fed, but you have my ring." Aleks pointed to the ring on James finger.

"Oh yeah, this. What does the ring mean?"

"We only give them out to humans that we think will have us around for a while. Its more or less like a symbol of ownership." Aleks rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I am, more or less your demon for as long as you want me around."

"Huh..." James spun the ring on his finger, thinking. "In that case, I have some sweats and a shirt you can borrow in my room. Come play some video games?" James kissed Aleks' forehead.

"Of course!" Aleks smiled and followed James out into the apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

James plopped onto the couch and grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders before flipping on his Switch and starting up the new Mario game. Aleks padded across the floor gently, taking a moment to look around the room. It was definitely one of the nicer apartments he had seen with his clients, pretty clean overall and well furnished. This guy must be more well off than most his age. Aleks plopped down next to James, watching the animated character run around on his TV.

"So this is a...video game?" Aleks asked, scratching his head.

"Don't tell me you've never played a video game!" James laughed pausing and turning his attention towards the demon.

"I have lived in the depths of purgatory for centuries, only arising when a lonely twenty-something year old kid wants to get off." Aleks retorted, crossing his arms. "I don't usually have the time to explore human technology while I'm balls deep in some Liberal Arts college hippie that summoned me on a bet." James snorted, covering his mouth to laugh.

"Well ok, so a video game is kinda like a movie, I guess. You know what movies are, right?" James moved to lay against the arm of the couch, feet near Aleks now. Aleks nodded curiously, looking back and forth between the tv and James. "So basically there's a character and a story and whatnot, but you control everything with one of these." James held up his joycons and Aleks nodded.

"Huh. Are there a lot of these video games?"

"Thousands! Of all different genres!" James smiled, Aleks following suit. This seemed to be something James really enjoyed as a human. Aleks watched James' face change to various expressions as he played, loving how he looked. His eyes traveled to James' chest, hidden within the blanket. He seemed so comfortable, so warm. Aleks shook his head, confused. There was NO way he was started to feel affection for a human. No way. Maybe Aleks was just becoming lonely as a sex demon and wanted this human's affection for a while. Yeah, that was it. Nothing permanent. Aleks nudged James legs apart curiously, opening the gap of space on the couch. James paused, wondering if this was going to go somewhere. Aleks slowly crawled up the couch until he was inches away from James' face. Slowly pulling him into a kiss, Aleks felt himself relax against James, feeling warmth radiate off of his body. Aleks broke the kiss and turned his back to James, before pressing his back into James' chest, now consumed inside of the blanket. James chuckled, making Aleks blush.

"What?!" Aleks wasn't sure if he offended the human or not.

"You're cuddly." James answer simply, unpausing the same and continuing his quest. His arms moved to wrap around Aleks, holding him close to his body as he played. James loved the sensation of Aleks against him, feeling him move and adjust to get more comfortable every once in a while.

"What do you do, James?" Aleks asked, leaning back against his collar bones, kissing underneath his chin.

"Like, in the game?"

"No, no. What do you do for a job?" James smiled.

"I play video games for a living, actually." James admitted, rarely really admitting that out loud to himself.

"So, you're getting paid right now?"

"Not really. Well, yeah, but not from this." James nuzzled Aleks' hair subconsciously. "I record videos of me playing games and people watch them. I make money off of how many people watch." Aleks looked around the apartment again, realizing how nice everything was. He nodded slowly and returned to soaking in James' warmth. The two sat like that for what felt like an eternity, Aleks' hands resting gently on James' thighs, absent-mindedly rubbing circles into them. He felt so relaxed and content, something he hasn't felt in a while. Purgatory, while being a lot of "nothingness" sure didn't do any wonders for the poor boy's anxiety. He felt his eyes slowly swing shut, listening to the sound of James' heartbeat against his back. Slowly but surely, he was pulled into deep sleep. James peeked down every once in a while, chuckling lightly when he noticed Aleks asleep. He wanted the boy to stay here forever, in all honesty. This was the first time that James hadn't felt alone. And obviously the sex was a huge part, but the affection was incredible and made James feel complete. He sighed, realizing that he should probably send Aleks home at some point, not wanting to keep him here against his will. James spun his ring and whispered to it, watching Aleks disappear with a red flash. James sighed, picking up his blanket before retiring to bed.

* * *

 

"I know, Brett! I know it's crazy...please stop making me feel bad about it, ok?" Aleks pouted, rubbing his arm.

"Aleksandr, he's a human! A human! You understand that, right?!" Brett moved to sit on a stack of rocks, crossing his arms. "We live forever. He isn't going to live forever. Getting feelings for this guy is going to do you no good, you know that, right??"

"It's not like I asked for this, Brett!" Aleks looked around in the void and sighed. "He's just...he's different than other humans!" Brett snorted.

"Oh, different than other humans? Well that's a relief, all of my concerns are totally blasted out of the water, Aleksandr!" Brett could feel smoke coming out of his nose and paused to collect himself, shaking his head. "He summoned you for sex. That's all he's going to use you for, Aleks. For sex."

"But..." Aleks paused. "But you don't know that! I mean, I gave him my ring and he's used it once already!"

"Yeah, to fuck that pretty ass of yours. Look..." Brett slung an arm over Aleks' shoulder, walking him across the desolate plain they were on. "I'm not saying 'Don't see the guy anymore.' ok? I'm just trying to warn you that getting involved with humans is a very dangerous thing. Don't think I haven't had my fare share of crushes, Aleks. It's hard not to get involved when your entire life is feeding off the sexual energy of humans, LITERALLY the most sexual beings on the planet." Aleks nodded.

"I'll be careful, Brett. I promise." Aleks hugged Brett lightly and the two continued their adventure through Purgatory.

* * *

 

About a week went by, and James began to grow restless. He kept trying to tell himself that this demon thing was temporary. Last time was really the last time. But something within James kept pulling him towards his ring, and one night he caved. Whispering to his ring, he heard a snap echo through the apartment, and soon found a warm body pressed up against his back.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me, you fucker." Aleks laughed, kissing James' neck. James chuckled and turned to face him, pulling him into a deep kiss. He went to move towards his bedroom but Aleks stopped him, reaching out his hand. James gave Aleks a quizzical look as Aleks pulled him towards the livingroom. Pulling the curtains away from huge windows, Aleks took a second to take in the nighttime look of Los Angeles. He turned towards James, pointing to the ground on front of him wordlessly. James looked back and forth between Aleks and the window, slightly nervous that the curtains were open. He sunk to the ground in front of Aleks, feeling Aleks lift his chin up with a few fingers. Aleks untied his sweatpants before pulling his cock out, stroking it a few times before locking eyes with James. His hand moved to reach into James' curly hair, grabbing him roughly and guiding him towards his cock. James closed his eyes and took Aleks into his mouth eagerly, hands on either side of Aleks' hips. He glanced over every once in a while, realizing that anyone who chose to look up at James' apartment would see him. The thought of that terrified him, but he found something inside of him get excited, his cock pressing up into his PJs.

"What a little slut...I'm here for less than five minutes and I was already able to get you on your knees..." Aleks murmured, tugging James' hair for emphasis as he worked his cock. "You were just waiting for me, weren't you?" Aleks slowly bucked into James' mouth, grinning as James moaned around his cock. James could feel himself getting harder and harder as Aleks spoke. James swirled his tongue around Aleks' tip, making the younger boy shudder. Aleks could feel himself getting close and debated between his options, before pulling out of James' mouth. He held his head steady, stroking himself erratically with his free hand. "Beg for it, slut."

"Please cum on me..." James whimpered, lips red and wet from previously. Aleks bit back a yelp as he came, falling over the edge and shooting his cum across James' lips and cheeks. He let go of James, cascading him to the floor.

"Clothes off. Now. I'm not done with you." Aleks ordered, pointing at the floor. James practically ripped his shirt and pants off, sprawled out on the wood floor. He had always debated whether or not he was more dominant or submissive. Normally with women, he was always dominant, but James barely counted it, due to the lackluster sex he had with them. As James finished getting nude, Aleks shoved him onto his stomach, pinning him on his hands and knees. James looked out into the city, watching cars drive by, streetlights cycle through their colors, stores turn on their neon signs. Aleks placed his hands on either side of James' hips and quickly warmed him up to prevent any pain like he had done previously, before eagerly sliding into James' entrance. While it didn't hurt, the sheer size of Aleks took James by surprise and he gasped, mouth open wantonly as Aleks fully sheathed himself. He took little time letting James adjust before thrusting. Hard.

"A-Aleks!" James cried out, feeling huge waves of pleasure build up in his body as he was pounded into. James looked out into the city, feeling his nervousness build. If anyone happened to look up right now, the would casually get a view of James being driven into mercilessly. After a bit of debate, James realized that he loved that. The thought of being splayed out, exposed to the world while being taken. Put out for show.

"You take my cock so well, baby..." Aleks gritted through his teeth, arching over James' back before pounding into him harder. He felt like a machine, speed nearly inhuman. Well, I suppose that made sense, he was inhuman. James cried out, his cock dripping heavy loads of precum onto the floor.

"I w-wanna..." James panted between thrusts, reaching underneath himself.

"Use your words, baby..."

"I wanna c-cum for you..." James cried out. Aleks drove into him harder, relentlessly hitting his prostate.

"Cum for me. Now." Aleks growled into his ear. James practically screamed, shooting his load across the floor. His orgasm flashed his vision white, stars riddling his body. Just when he felt as if he were done, he felt Aleks pull out, followed by arms reaching underneath his stomach. James was hoisted onto his feet shakily before being pushed against the window. James moaned, feeling Aleks work his magic, making him hard again within moments. Aleks shoved himself back inside, savoring the new angle and relentlessly hitting James' prostate. The overstimulation was washing over James, causing him to cry out loudly with each thrust.

"Baby! Baby a-ahhhhh I- fuck! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum again!" James cried out, feeling his vision flash white again. Aleks changed his tactics, now doing sharp, quick thrusts instead of deep hard ones, striking his prostate over and over. James felt orgasm after orgasm wash over him. Three, four, five, who really knew at this point. Every time he finished, he felt Aleks recover his body.

"I kinda wanna keep doing this to you, you look so gorgeous..." Aleks grinned, bucking into James. At this point, no more cum could physically leave James, his cock just twitching aggressively with each orgasm. James wrapped his fingers into Aleks' hair.

"C-cum inside me!! Please!!" James shouted. Aleks smirked and sped up, growing erratic. He bit into James' shoulder to prevent him from shouting, filling James' ass to the brim with cum. The two stood there for a moment, panting and riding out their last orgasms together. Eventually, Aleks pulled himself out with a gentle pop, snapping away any sign of the mess they made simply. James collapsed into his arms, panting heavily.

"Wasn't sure if you'd be into that or not. I tend to save the multiple orgasm thing for people I think will really love it." Aleks kissed James' forehead, wiping his hair out of his face. James wrapped his arms around Aleks' neck, kissing across his collar bone.

"Bring me to my room?" James said, voice hoarse from the yelling. He wondered if his neighbors heard. Almost definitely. Aleks crossed the apartment and opened the bedroom door, laying James down gently on the sheets. James could feel sleep pulling him down and kept a good grip on Aleks' arm, to much of his confusion. "Please. Stay." Aleks nodded and lied down next to James, running his fingers over his body lightly.

"You doing ok?" Aleks asked. He never really asked the people he slept with. Normally they would have sent him away by now, but he really did care. James said nothing but pulled him a deep kiss.

"Stay the night. Don't leave in the morning. Have breakfast with me." James mumbled between kisses. Aleks laughed.

"I can't leave while you have my ring." He pointed out. James' face grew sad. That's right.

"I...I don't think I can keep this ring..." James whispered. Aleks' eyes opened wide.

"Why..why not?"

"I feel wrong keeping you here against your will." James admitted, taking it off. Aleks felt a pang in his heart. Maybe Brett was right. James saw Aleks' face grow tense. "You have freedom, are you not happy?"

"No, no, I am...I just uh..." Aleks looked down at his chest and sighed. "I like you, more than for just the sex. I like being around you." James took a minute to process it.

"Don't think I don't want you around, Aleks. I do!!" James started, handing the ring to him. "I want you around every single day. I love hanging out with you. I just...I don't want it to be forced. I want you to stay here at your own will." Aleks smiled softly, understanding. He wrapped his arms around James and let the older man nuzzle into his chest. "Please stay..."

"I'll stay. I promise." Aleks ran his fingers through James' hair before the two fell asleep.


End file.
